Deadly Secret
by Kenshinotaku Himura-chan
Summary: Summary: An old friend of Kenshin's visits, a policeman wanting to speak to him, and he is hiding something deadly from his dear friends, what is going on? Will have a bit of yaoi. OCxKen
1. Questions

Deadly Secret

Summary: An old friend of Kenshin's visits, a policeman wanting to speak to him, and he is hiding something deadly from his dear friends, what is going on?

Another story, yay! :D It's about time I got back on track with my writing, and besides...this story has been following me like an annoying mosquito, so I'm writing it.

Questions

Kenshin smiles softly to himself as he peacefully does the laundry while his dear friends fight each other inside the dojo and yell several insults. "Yare, Yare...it's always so energetic around here." he sighs silently. A sudden knock at the gate surprises him out of his thoughts and he quickly stands to answer it, a familiar policeman standing in front of him(no it's not Uramura if that's what you're thinking).

"Konnichiwa, I'm…" Kenshin swiftly cuts him off and smiles. "You're that policeman from Kansai." the policeman smiles and follows Kenshin inside. "I'm surprised you remember me, it has been twenty years after all." he exclaims. "Ah. So, may I ask why you came so far to see me?" Kenshin asks curiously, already knowing what he wants.

"I came to ask you some unanswered questions about the murder." kenshin nods and they sit on the porch. "Firstly, I'd like to know if you've heard anything from 'him'" kenshin flinches, but quickly covers it with a smile. "I haven't heard anything from him since the murder." he explains. The policeman sighs, disappointed. "That's too bad...do you remember what the killer looked like?" he continues.

"Long black hair, light brown eyes, and just barely my current height." he answers hastily. "Ah, and how did you find him?", "We heard screams and followed it to the man.", "I see….thank you, that's all I needed." kenshin grins and shows the man out.

Just as he turns to return to his unfinished chores, his friends were surrounding him. "What was that guy doing here?" Sano asks curiously. "He just wanted to ask some questions is all.", "He said there was a murder." Yahiko clarified. "Ah, it was something from my childhood that seems to still be unsolved." kenshin sighs. "What happened then?" kaoru asks. Kenshin fiddles with his sleeve silently and looks up at his friends. "Well…"

Flashback

Kenshin awakens to the sound of blood curdling screams emanating from his friends parent's room. He shakes the young boy beside him and whimpers. "Takuto, Takuto, wake up!" he whispers harshly. The other boy sits up sleepily and glances at him.

"What is it Ken-Chan?" Kenshin quickly puts a finger to his lips to quiet him. "Listen…" each listens intently and hears banging and screaming from Takuto's parents room. "Let's hurry!" Takuto orders. Kenshin nods and follows the older boy to the parents room, a terrifying image frightening both of them. Takuto's parents lay dead in a giant puddle of blood and a tall man stands over them, smiling maliciously. "Night, night." he whispers.

Takuto gasps, alerting the killer. "Run!" Kenshin yelps. Both go separate directions and whimper in fear in their hiding spots. Minutes later, loud yells radiate through the house, policemen entering and crippling the killer. "Hello, is anyone alive in here?!" a worried voice calls.

The boys crawl out of their hiding spots and run fearfully to the yelling policemen.

End Flashback

Tears run down Kenshin's cheeks as he finishes the story and turns away. "That's messed up." Sano says aloud. Everyone silently agrees with the large ex-fighter for hire and watches Kenshin walk away. "I'll start dinner now." he calls.

Each resident soon goes back to their regular schedules and wait for dinner. Soon, another knock comes from the gate. "Chotto, anyone here?" Kenshin answers the door once again, gasping at the sight of the person in front of him. "T-Takuto?" he whispers hopefully.

Vocab: Yeah, you guys probably know the definition behind most of these words if not all. But, I'll give'em to you anyways.

"Yare, Yare."- This is like saying "oh well.", "My. my.", or "oh man."

"Konnichiwa."- This ,of course, means "hello." or "Good afternoon.

"Chotto."- This basically means "Hey."

Kaoru: Smarty pants.

Kenshinotaku: Whiny.

Kaoru:-growls-Whiny?!

Kenshinotaku:-imitates Kaoru-Oh Kenshin, I can't survive without you 'cause I'm so weak, over react, and always get kidnapped-pretends to cry-

Kaoru: I don't sound like that!

Kenshinotaku:-cough-Episode 31-cough cough-

Kaoru: That doesn't prove anything.

Kenshinotaku: Let's see, there's also episode 25(you let Kenshin be kidnapped instead-death glare-), episode 85(kenshin called you fat XD), and episode 86(you over reacted about sitting on ghosts), and episode 91(you didn't think when you attacked that feng shui guy).

Kaoru:-growling-Shut up!

Kenshinotaku: Tsk, I'd be better off with him then you.

Kaoru and Kenshinotaku:-punching and ripping at each other's hair-

Kenshin: Chotto, it's ok. You're both very useful.

Kenshinotaku: I can't say much for the over reacting part, but have you ever seen me get kidnapped or act like a weakling to slow everyone down?

Kenshin:-thinks for a second-No.

Kenshinotaku: And Kaoru?

Sano: Of course.

Yahiko:Like that time she freaked out when she started a fire with our food while Kaishu-Katsu's apprentice was with us.

Kenshin:-sweatdrops-That's not very nice, Kaoru can be very helpful.

Kaoru: Can? When have I been useless?!  
Kenshinotaku: I already gave you examples. Now, let me end this darn chapter useless tanuki.

Kaoru: Shut up, annoying cat!

Kenshinotaku: I know I'm adorable(cause all cats are adorable)and being annoying is my job.

END CHAPTER!

Please give me any ideas you may have and I may change up my story slightly to put it in. Thanks, Kenshinotaku!


	2. Old Friend

'Sup everyone, Kenshinotaku here! I'm pretty sad that I haven't gotten any comments on this, but I'm also delighted that I got a fav and follow on this story and my Christmas story. Thanks and enjoy the story!

chapter 2: Old Friend

Last time, on Deadly Secret:

Kenshin answers the door once again, gasping at the sight of the person in front of him. "T-Takuto?" he whispers hopefully.

Now, to continue…:

The young boy smiles at the red head, tears in his eyes, and hugged him. "It's me...I've missed you so much!" he cries. Tears rim in Kenshin's eyes as he finally hugs his long lost friend in delight. "Takuto, I'm so glad to see you again." Takuto huffed a small laugh and pulled off of Kenshin.

"I'm happy you're still in one piece." Kenshin mutters. Kenshin leads his best friend inside and introduces him to his friends. "This is the kid from your story?" Sano asks.

Kenshin nods and sighs happily. "It's been about twenty years since the police in Kansai separated us." Takuto mudders. "Why did the police separate you?" Yahiko asks.

"They asked us questions separately and then put us up for adoption since we were both orphans." Kenshin answers simply. "How did you find out he was here?" Takuto beamed and pulled out a rumpled letter. "We sent letters between each other for a while to keep up with each other's locations. He sent me this a couple of years ago saying he was coming here." a light blush covers Kenshin's cheeks as he remembers writing the letter to his friend.

"You guys seem really close, why don't you stay for dinner and catch up." Kaoru offers. Takuto shakes his head and glances at his friend. "Gomen, but I have somewhere to be, but I'll come back again." Kenshin smirks sadly and follows Takuto outside.

Once they get out of the others hearing range, their demeanors quickly change. "So, did he come?" Kenshin nodded quickly. "He doesn't know where you are or the real story." Takuto sighs in relief. "I knew I could still trust you. But, it's not safe to have him around." Kenshin bows his head sadly. "Hai, our plan can't continue with him around. We'll get him in two days." Kenshin declares. Takuto nods and takes his leave. "See you then….Koibito." Takuto then kisses Kenshin on his lips and disappears. Kenshin softly touches his lips and grins. "See you then, Sekushi."

Vocab:

Gomen: Simply means "Sorry"

Koibito: This means "Lover" or "Sweetheart"

Sekushi: This means "Sexy." ^w^, I just had to use it.

Kaoru: Hold on, what's going on here?!  
Kenshinotaku: What are you talking about, useless Tanuki?

Kaoru: You know what I'm talking about annoying cat! Why is this new guy calling "my" Kenshin "Lover", and Kenshin calling him "Sexy"?!

Kenshinotaku: Because they know something you don't know, and Kenshin is "mine" not "yours"

Kaoru: Kenshin!

Kenshin: Hai, Kaoru?

Kaoru: Explain your new friend!

Kenshin: Eh, you already know our story Kaoru.

Kaoru: Then explain your nicknames.

Kenshin:-blushing-Gomen, I have something to tend to!-runs away-

Kaoru: Kenshin, come back and explain yourself!

Kenshinotaku:-shakes head in disappointment-Baka Tanuki


	3. Secrets Spreading

Hello my dear readers, you're favorite writer, Kenshinotaku, here! Hope you're liking the story so far(I can only guess since I've heard no comments on it). But anyway, It's been I think a week since I've written chapter 2, so let's continue! PLEASE R&R THIS CHAPTER!

Chapter 3: Secrets Spreading(not the best title)

Last time on Deadly Secrets:

Once they get out of the others hearing range, their demeanors quickly change. "So, did he come?" Kenshin nodded quickly. "He doesn't know where you are or the real story." Takuto sighs in relief. "I knew I could still trust you. But, it's not safe to have him around." Kenshin bows his head sadly. "Hai, our plan can't continue with him around. We'll get him in two days." Kenshin declares. Takuto nods and takes his leave. "See you then….Koibito." Takuto then kisses Kenshin on his lips and disappears. Kenshin softly touches his lips and grins. "See you then, Sekushi."

Now, to continue….:(2 Days Later)

Kenshin opens his eyes and sits up in his futon. "It time." he sighs. He stands and sneaks out of the dojo using his useful assassin skills, spotting Takuto quickly. "Are you ready to go?" Takuto asks. Kenshin nods and follows his dear friend. "He's searching the streets alone for any sign of me." Takuto explains.

"Remember the plan." Takuto orders. Kenshin grips his sword and smiles, blocking the Kyoto Policeman's way. "Konnichiwa." he greets. "Himura, what are you doing out here so late?" the man asks suspiciously. "I'm here to send you back to Kyoto!" he growls. Takuto jumps out from the bushes and slams his sword hilt into the man's head. "Nighty night." he whispers.

Kenshin grins at his friend and grabs the unconscious man's arm, Takuto grabbing the other. A rustle surprises them and they drop the policeman. "Who's there?!" Takuto snarls. A large man with a long white coat and red bandana strolls out. "So Kenshin, mind explaining what you and this creep are doing with that policeman?" He demands. Kenshin gasps and looks away from his close comrade. "I didn't want to put you in the middle of this Sano…", "Oh, you're that guy from the dojo." Takuto realizes.

"Yeah, now how about one of you start explaining what's going on." Sano snarls. Takuto groans and grips his hidden weapon. "Gomen, Sano-San….but we can't tell." Sano readies himself to defend against the short man, but is quickly hit in the head with a sword hilt. "Sumimasen, but I have to do this alone...with Takuto." Kenshin whispers to his unconscious friend.

The Next Day

Sano sits up and looks around angrily. "Kenshin no baka, you'll pay for that!" Sano yells. Megumi quickly smacks the young gangster in the head. "Urusai baka! Ken-San and Takuto-San were nice enough to bring you back to the dojo last night." she explains, annoyed by the gangster's attitude. "Their the reason I had to be dragged here in the first place!" he yelps. "What are you talking about?", "They knocked me out when I saw them with that policeman from Kansai!" Megumi smacks him once again and frowns. "That man left early last night and Ken-San and Takuto-San were in the dojo with us."

'Those bastards!' Sano throws his blankets to the side and stomps into the courtyard. "Kenshin!" Kenshin reluctantly peeks from behind a nearby corner. "You're awake Sano, that's good." Sano frowns and snatches the samurai by his collar. "You're the reason I was knocked out, now explain what you were doing to that policeman!" Kenshin turns away. "We had to send him back to Kansai." Sano stares in confusion at him and sets him down. "You've been secretive before, but never like this."

Vocab:

Hai: Means "Yes"

Koibito: Means "Lover" or "Sweetheart"

Sekushi: Means "Sexy"

-San: Means "Mr, Miss, Mrs, or Ms."

Sumimasen: Means "I'm very sorry"

Kenshin no Baka: I think it means "Kenshin you idiot." but if you know the real meaning please tell me somehow.

Urusai: Means "Shut up."

Baka: Means "Idiot."


End file.
